


Heart throb With Hazel Eyes

by Mikayuu_4ever



Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/M, Meg finally gets a friend and love, Meg's family are assholes, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter is a ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/pseuds/Mikayuu_4ever
Summary: Megan "Meg" Griffin doesn't have the most wonderful being abused mentally by her family and being bullied at school.  What happens when a new boy and his family come to town?





	1. Chapter 1

{Trigger warning : mentions of bullying and mental abuse. If you find either of these triggering please do not read.} 

~Chapter 1~ 

Meg started off her morning at school like she did every morning :

Being taunted and pushed around by Connie D'Amico and her friend Beth in the girl's bathroom, she knew no one would come in and stop them after all Connie and her friends practically ruled the school there was no way no one would save her... her thoughts were cut off by a female voice and they sounded _pissed_. 

_"What the hell are you two doing to her?!"_

A girl walked in around their age and Meg could see her clearly : she was 5'2 with short hair that stopped at her shoulders, brown eyes that blazed with anger at Connie and Beth, she was wearing a maroon hoodie along with jeans and shoes.

All in all she was graced with natural beauty and she was beautiful.

"Why do you care? We're just messing with this loser."

Beth said with a sneer and it wasn't the worst name Meg heard from her or Connie.

The girl whose name she didn't know yet cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face.

"I care because you two bitches are picking on that girl for no reason." 

"How dare you!"

Connie said with a glare and didn't take being called a bitch by some new girl so she stepped forward and raised her to slap but she grabbed Connie's arm and twisted it behind her back causing the popular girl to wince.

"Now I'm going to let you go and when I do you and your friend are going to go. Am I clear?" She growled and Connie nodded her head "Yes!"

She let Connie's arm go and she along with Beth ran out of the bathroom terrified.

The girl turned toward Meg with a soft look in her eyes, "Hey? You okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Meg shook her head "No I'm fine."

She said making the girl smile. "Good.  I'm Brianna, what's your name?"

Meg was shocked no one never asked for name and never smiled at her.

"It's Megan but I go by Meg."

"It's nice to meet you Meg, maybe you can show me where to find Science."

Meg nodded eagerly and left the bathroom with Brianna eagerly hoping that she made a new friend.


	2. ~Chapter 2~

Luckily Brianna had the same classes Meg and Meg was glad that they had somethings in common : they liked to read, both perfered texting over talking, and they hated Connie. 

Brianna had gym class with Meg and so did her twin brother Brandon, truthfully Meg was a bit nervous about meeting him and Brianna could tell by the nervous look on her face. "Meg are you okay?" 

"Just a little nervous about meeting your twin brother, he isn't a jerk is he?" Meg asked hoping she didn't offend Brianna. 

But Brianna just chuckled. "Brandon? A jerk? No he's not like that. He's really sweet. You'll really like him I promise." 

Meg smiled at Brianna's words and couldn't wait to meet her brother, they both headed to the girls' locker room and got changed into the girls' uniforms and once again they heard Connie talking and decided to ignore her which infuriated the blonde teen.

 Brianna and Meg walked out of the locker room and luckily they had free day, they were sitting against the wall when they heard a voice call out to Brianna. 

"Bri!" 

Brianna smiled and Meg stood up with as Brianna hugged him for a few minutes before pulling away "Meg meet my twin brother Brandon, Brandon this is my friend Meg." 

Meg smile at Brandon and they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Brandon." 

"It's nice to meet you too cutie." He winked and gave her a smile.

Meg could feel her face heating up, no boy had ever called her cute before but Brandon just did and they just met. 

She had butterflies in her stomach, Brianna rolled her eyes in a playful gesture towards her brother. 

The three of them hung out together in gym class just talking about random things, they even gave each other their phone numbers so they could text. 

Soon school was over for the day and it was currently raining really hard, chris didn't have to come to school today and every time Meg called her mom, dad, or Brian their phones would ring for a long time before going to voice mail. 

She sighed and hoped that she didn't have to walk in this heavy rain, suddenly a black and red lamborghini pulled up in front of her and it was her dream car she read about it all the time online. The window rolled down to reveal Brandon with his kind smile and warm brown eyes. 

"Hey Meg! Need a ride home?" 

Meg nodded and was so glad to see him and hopped in the car after he opened the door and rolled the window back up. 

"You have a lamborghini Brandon? You're so lucky! This is my dream car! Where's Brianna?" 

Meg was rambling now but she didn't care.

 Brandon chuckled. "Thanks. I love it. Bri went home in her car. So where do you live?" Brandon asked as he started driving away from the school, once Meg gave him her address he put it into his gps and they began talking for what felt like the both of them a long time but it was actually 15 minutes. 

He pulled up to her house and Meg thanked him. "Thank you so much for dropping me off Brandon. I really appreciate it." 

Brandon gave her a warm smile. "It's no problem at all Meg, I'll text you later."

Meg promised to text him later too as she got out of the car and ran inside before she got soaked. 

Brandon drove away to his house with his thoughts around Meg and about getting to know her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I have a headcanon that Meg loves cars and is a natural beauty. What do you guys think of Brianna and her twin brother Brandon? I will be introducing their parents in the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

After arriving at home Bradon got out of the car and quickly made his way inside so he wouldn't get soaked in the rain, after he closed the door behind him he heard his mom call out to him. 

"Brandon! Is that you sweetie?" He replied back 

"Yea! It's me mom!" He made his way to the kitchen and he saw his parents prepraing dinner. 

"Hey mom, hey dad." He greeted them with a smile and both his parents smiled at him.

 "How was your day at school son?" His dad asked him. 

"It was good." 

"Did you meet anyone at school?" His mom asked him and both parents were very active in both of lives of their children and always spent time with them no matter how busy they were. 

"I met a girl named Meg, she's really nice." Brandon said and his parents smiled at their son. 

"That's good, go get changed and just relax honey. Dinner won't be for 30 minutes." He made his way to his room and changed into something more comfortable. 

After he was done changing, his mom called him and Brianna down for dinner and once everyone was seated, they began talking about their day and laughing at the small teasing jokes to each other. 

~Griffin household~ 

At the griffin house dinner was a competely different affair, every time Meg tried to tell what happened at school today her oh so caring family would just make some comment about her not having any friends and being lonely for the rest of her life. 

She was very relived when dinner was finally done, she couldn't get to room fast enough and couldn't wait to text Brandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I wanted to show the difference of dinner between the griffins and Brandon and Brianna's family dinner. This chapter is short and I apologize for that.}

**Author's Note:**

> {I wanted to write this fanfic because Meg is my favorite character and I wanted to give her a friend and love. I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Please leave a comment if you like it!}


End file.
